ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Message of the Devil
Message of the Devil (悪魔のメッセージAkuma no messēji) is the third chapter/episode of the Ultraman Tiga fanfic by maxpower02. Disclaimers and Opening Ultraman Tiga doesn’t belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are. Episode 3: Message of the Devil Infernal Warrior Kyrieloid appear OP: V6 – Take Me Higher Story With the dawning of the 21st century, life as we know it began to change completely. As though some change had been brought upon the Earth, numerous monsters began to appear as well as a mysterious giant. Is this perhaps a wakeup call to a civilization that has enjoyed peace for too long? “Good morning everyone, my name’s Chairunnisa Arasy, and welcome to today’s Morning Talkshow,” said a young female newscaster, around 25 years old, with tanned skin and curly hair that has been styled into a ponytail, an image of Tiga’s Power Type destroying Eleking on her background, “Today we have invited GUTS Captain Tennissa Febriani to discuss about the mysterious giant that has been appearing recently. Regarding this giant who has recently come to our attention, and this being is referred as Ultraman Tiga, is it?” “That’s true,” replied Captain Tennissa. “Is it right to consider him a friend of the human race?” asked Chairunnisa, “Is it not possible that he may in fact consititue a threat?” “It is true that Ultraman Tiga’s powers and even intentions are now unknown to us,” replied Captain Tennissa, “We at GUTS are now investigating his origins. For the time being, however, we believe that he is here to protect us.” “I see,” said Chairunnisa, as the teleprompter in front of her displays the letters “CB” that means “Commercial Break,” “We’ll be back shortly after the commercial break.” xxx “She looks very beautiful in TV, does she?” asked Nunu. “I agree,” replied Krishna, “Can’t believe that our captain is such a beautiful woman...” Krishna and Nunu are currently at the TPC HQ’s cafeteria, enjoying their breakfast as they watched Captain Tennissa’s interview on the TV near them. “Knock it off you guys, she’s married.” Krishna and Nunu turned around and saw Ratih sittng in front of them, placing her breakfast in front of her. “I still can’t believe you’re the new TPC medic,” said Krishna, “You’re an Archeology student!” “Like I said, being a medic is my second passion,” responded Ratih, “After finishing Archeology I was planning to take up some nursing courses.” “But still, you’re not a licensed medic!” said Krishna. “That’s why I’m training her,” Suddenly a rather short young woman, around 22 years old with curly hair and tanned skin sat next to Ratih. The two girls are wearing silver TPC uniforms, a sign that the two of them are medics. “Hey, Della,” smiled Nunu, “Guys, I’d like you to meet Della Shahadati Yansah, senior TPC nurse and my girlfriend.” “Senior? Dude, I’m 22,” blushed Della, “But I’m experienced enough to train Ratih here.” “Nice to meet you, Della,” said Krishna, before noticing something strange on the TV, “Hey, is the famous Chairunnisa Arasy supposed to look like that?” The TV is now displaying an image of Chairunnisa standing up from her seat, her curly hair completely messed up, black rings around her eyes and her lips are painted black. She is also emitting an evil aura out of her. “Oh, crap,” gasped Nunu, “I’ve heard of hangovers but that’s a bit too much.” xxx Back at the TransTV Studio, Captain Tennissa is still drinking her coffee when suddenly, from behind her, Chairunnisa stood up, her body emitting electricity as she levitates to the air, much to the shock of the TV crew. “The renewal of Earth is at hand,” announced Chairunnisa with a demonic-sounding voice, attracting Captain Tennissa’s attention, “The flames of Heaven shall consume all that is impure.” xxx “Has she gone crazy?” asked Ratih. “Dunno,” replied Krishna, “Maybe she’s being possessed.” “By demons,” added Della. “I don’t like the sound of that...” Nunu bit his lower lip in fear. xxx “You must obey the Kyrieloids,” continued the possesed Chairunnisa, “Heed this warning and the signs that will follow.” And with that, electricity came out of Chairunnisa’s body once again as she was forced into the ground, her hair, eyes, and lips back to normal. The newscaster lay down unconscious after the possesion, causing the entire TV crew to surround her. “Miss Arasy! Are you alright?” “Are you okay?’ “Miss Arasy, please hold on!” “Someone call an ambulance!” During the commotion, Captain Tennissa quickly went out of the studio, taking out her GUTSCOM and opening it in the process, trying to establish a connection with the GUTS command room. “It appears some force was controlling her mind from a distance,” reported Captain Tennissa, “Stand by to respond in Defcon 1 formation.” “''Roger. Please be careful, Cap'',” responded Handoyo from the other side of the connection. Captain Tennissa walked out of the TransTV Studio, her mind trying to grip on the current situation. As she was trying to clear her head, suddenly Captain Tennissa heard a rumbling noise from the ground, getting louder and louder in each minute. “What the...” muttered Captain Tennissa as the rumbling noise has reached it’s loudest, when suddenly a pillar of flames burst out from beneath the building right in front of the TransTV Studio. The building immediately exploded from the pillar of flames, going up in a huge explosion, much to the horror of Captain Tennissa, “The sign....” xxx Later that day, Captain Tennissa attends an urgent meeting at the TPC HQ with three of TPC’s most important officers: Inspector General Alexander Michael, Chief of Staff Officer Stephen Pramono Waluyo, and Military Police Director General Kevin Halim. “Captain Tennissa, in our staff meeting, concern were raised about that giant...what’s his name? Ultraman Tiga, I suppose,” Inspector General Alexander, a rather chubby and medium built 45-year old man with short black hair and tanned skin opened the meeting, “Ultraman Tiga....he could be an obstacle in our mission to secure peace on Earth.” “You should know better than to make such a reckless public statement,” added General Kevin, a tall and skinny 39-year old man with white skin, spiky black hair, and horn-rimmed glasses on his face. “Reckless?” argued Captain Tennissa, “Observing Ultraman Tiga’s actions to date, I’ve gotten a sense of his intentions. I stand behind my statement.” “A sense?” General Kevin stood up, before letting out a rather sarcastic laugh as he walked around the conference room, “This is no place for a woman’s intuition.” “MP Director, sir,” interrupted Officer Stephen, a 40-year old average-built man with white skin and short, yet rather spiky brown hair, “With all do respect, you should realise that Captain Tennissa is the director of our Extraterrestrial Communication Program. We should respect her feelings, the Captain’s opinions. Not to make some sexist remark like that!” “I can’t believe I’m hearing this from the advance guard charged with the defense of the Earth,” said General Kevin, “I always oppose to the dissolution of the Earth Defense Force. We may be at peace now, but it’s anyone’s guess which country will next attempt to invade us and when.” “That’s beside the point!” argued Officer Stephen. “Hold on there,” interrupted Inspector General Alexander, trying to stop his two fellow high-ranking officers from arguing further, “The issue at hand is how to deal with those so-called Kyrieloids and their most recent message.” Captain Tennissa nodded in agreement. xxx A GUTS Wing 1 is sighted flying above the Mampang Prapatan district, observing the ruined and still burning building located across the TransTV Studio. “Now that’s what I call a demolition job,” commented Albert as he navigated his plane around the wrecked building. “This is no time to be impressed,” said Nunu, “We were lucky that the building is under construction. Imagine of that explosion happened in a building full of people.” “It was no explosion,” said Albert, “There’s no trace of explosives anywhere.” “What?” shot Nunu in suprise, before activating his intercom, “Deputy Captain, please com in.” xxx “I’ve got visual,” replied Handoyo inside the GUTS command room, observing the video feed of the location in the room’s TV screen, while Nimas is watching the same thing from her computer. “If no trace of explosives can be detected, it must have been some sort of remote energy force,” said Nimas, “I’ll place a request with the Stellar Development Department for focused coverage by one of their observation satellites.” “Do it,” said Handoyo, moving away from Nimas’ computer. Nimas nodded and immediately grabbed the telephone located next to her computer, dialling the number for the Stellar Development Department. Handoyo, in the other hand, sat on the command table, along with Nurul and Krishna, while Captain Tennissa stood in front of the command table, watching the footage carefully. “Why don’t you rest for a while, Cap?” asked Handoyo, “You’ve been through much today.” “I’m fine,” replied Captain Tennissa. “It will be a while before we land,” said Handoyo. “Thank you,” finished Captain Tennissa as she stomed off from the room, much to the confusement of the other GUTS members. xxx Captain Tennissa walked along the corridors of the TPC HQ, still trying to clear her head after what had happened earlier that day. Suddenly as she turned around a corner, she saw a blue humanoid being floating in front of her. The humanoid being immediately went inside a room. Captain Tennissa immediately chased the being into the room, but the humanoid disappeared into thin air. Looking around in confusement, Captain Tennissa suddenly saw her office room, which she haven’t been working on since she’s more active at the GUTS command room. Captain Tennissa went into the office room, and examined it’s contents. It’s still the same as when she was first given the Captain of GUTS position, a small computer on a medium-sized desk, as well as a black reclining seat and a small photo frame on the desk. Captain Tennissa walked towards the desk, picking up the photo frame and examines it. The photograph in it depicts a happy small family, consisting of Captain Tennissa, her husband, as well as her son, which was 3 years old in the photograph. Captain Tennissa smiled, she haven’t seen her family in quite a long time and seeing that photograph brought some memories about her family. Suddenly the moment was interrupted by the sound of something being teleported into the room. “Who’s there?” asked Captain Tennissa as she turned around, before seeing a muscular, dark-skinned man with curly hair and horn-rimmed glasses sitting on one of the office’s guest seats. “I am....” responded the man, “I am a prophet.” “Prophet?” asked Captain Tennissa, nervously reaching for a hidden video camera switch located underneath her desk. “I’m here to relay a message,” said the man, as Captain Tennissa switched on the hidden switch. “Where do you Kyrieloids come from?” asked Captain Tennissa, “At least have the courtesy of introducing yourself.” “Hahaha,” laughed the man, unaware that Handoyo, Nimas, Nurul, and Krishna are watching the conversation from the GUTS command room, “For a GUTS Captain, you do have a sense of humor.” xxx “Shall we go?” whispered Nurul to Krishna, “Looks like the Captain is going to have some trouble.” “Let’s,” nodded Krishna. A brief exchange of nods between Nurul and Handoyo ensues, before Nurul and Krishna left the command room, going towards Captain Tennissa’s office. xxx “First,” continued the man as he stood up in front of Captain Tennissa, “You must demonstrate your respect for the Kyrieloids. Go ahead.” “But why me?” asked Captain Tennissa. “There isn’t much time,” the man instead said, “Show your obeisance here and now on the behalf of all mankind. Or the Rawamangun district will be next.” “Don’t do it!” shouted Captain Tennissa. “The flames of Heaven that burn all that is impure,” said the man, picking up the photograph of Captain Tennissa’s family, “Though sacred, can be stopped. Though sacred, can be stopped.” “This is absurd!” said Captain Tennissa. “What’s your answer, Captain Tennissa?” asked the man, “Will you demonstrate your respect?” Captain Tennissa didn’t answer. She gritted her teeth, her eyes fixed at the strange man in front of her. “How unfortunate,” said the man, throwing the photograph in his hands to the Captain. Immediately Captain Tennissa caught the photograph, while at the same time the strange man in front of her vanishes, as the doors of her office opened up. Captain Tennissa ran out of her office, only to be held at gunpoint by both Krishna and Nurul. “Which way did he go?” asked Captain Tennissa. “He?” Krishna asked back. “No one came out of your office, Cap,” added Nurul. “That’s impossible!” responded Captain Tennissa, looking around her only to find there’s no one there besides her, Krishna, and Nurul, before realizing something, “The Rawamangun district!” Immediately the trio ran into the GUTS command room. There, the room’s alarms had been ringing for a few moments. “Nimas, raise the emergency status to Defcon 4 and dispatch a GUTS Wing 1 to the Rawamangun district,” said Captain Tennissa as she, Nurul, and Krishna entered the command room. “Nunu, go to the Rawamangun district immediately,” said Nimas to the intercom, which links the command room to Nunu and Albert’s GUTS Wing 1. “Begin observing the Rawamangun district,” said Captain Tennissa to Nurul. “Okay,” Nurul nodded, immediately running towards the command room’s screen. After a few press of the buttons, the screen now shows the entire Rawamangun district. The display then zooms in to the LIA Building. “The LIA Building?” asked Krishna. Suddenly a huge pillar of fire bursts out from below the LIA Building, destroying the building in a huge explosion. More pillars of fire bursts out from the road, destroying cars, houses, buildings, and trees alike, showing no mercy to the hundreds of people and commuters who flocked the streets that day. BRT Stations, gas stations, offices, every building along the Pramuka-Pemuda Road, the main road of the Rawamangun district, are utterly reduced to ashes. xxx Nunu and Albert arrived at the Rawamangun district in their GUTS Wing 1 a few minutes too late. When they arrived there, the entire district has been decimated. The two GUTS members are utterly speechless of what’s happening. “Such an incredible force!” gasped Albert as he looked at the rubble. “There were apparently many civilians in the buildings!” gasped Nunu, “There are heavy casualties!” xxx Back at the GUTS command room, Captain Tennissa, Nurul, Krishna, Handoyo, and Nimas could only watch in disbelief upon the carnage that the Rawamangun district must suffer. “Use the observation satellite to determine from which angle the attack was made,” commanded Captain Tennissa. “Roger,” responded Nimas, before she proceeds to type madly on her computer. Captain Tennissa gave out a rather solemn yet shocked look, before retreating back to her office. Krishna notices that this incident had caused a great deal of damage to his captain. xxx A devastated Captain Tennissa walked into her office, before she notices the photograph that the strange man from before had dropped. Immediately she realizes that she could track down the strange man’s whereabouts, since there’s a fingerprint scanner at her office which is directly connected to the Indonesian Police servers. Captain Tennissa took out a pair of plastic gloves from her pockets and wore them, before picking up the photograph and walking up to her computer. Captain Tennissa turned on the computer before activating the fingerprint scanner. “Access Indonesian Police computer. Requesting fingerprint scan,” said Captain Tennissa as she held the photograph in front of the scanner. The scanner activates itself, before firing out a red laser. The laser scans through the photograph that Captain Tennissa held, before displaying the results. Captain Tennissa looked at the result and was shocked by it. “He’s no prophet,” gasped Captain Tennissa, “He shouldn’t be alive!” xxx Meanwhile, at the GUTS command room, the team got a surprise visit by Officer Stephen and General Kevin. “Have you determined the cause of the explosion?” asked General Kevin. “We’re now investigating the enemy’s attack pattern,” responded Handoyo. “We have no time for such detailed studies!” barked General Kevin, his eyes examining the clearly shocked GUTS members, “We must act immediately before more damage is caused.” General Kevin then examined the room, before finding out that Captain Tennissa is absent, “Where is the Captain anyway?” xxx That night, a black Toyota Vios pulled itself to a halt in front of an apartment building at the elite Pondok Indah district. Captain Tennissa turned off the engine of her car, before taking out her purse, picking up her GUTSCOM from it and opening it. The device displayed the fingerprint scan result, which contains the strange man’s photo and profile. “Kevin Danas Nugrahanto,” Captain Tennissa reads the report aloud, “A resident of this very apartment at Pondok Indah, he was convicted for smuggling 4 tons of cocaine to Jakarta via the Tanjung Priok Harbor, his sentence was death. He was executed on January. Wonder why the Kyrieloids would use his body as a puppet?” Captain Tennissa closed her GUTSCOM, places the device back inside her purse, before stepping out of her car. As Captain Tennissa stepped into the apartment building, she was unaware that Danas was following her from behind. After arriving at Danas’ apartment, Captain Tennissa knocked on the door, only to find there’s no response. She then decided to break into the apartment, before discovering that the door is unlocked. Sensing that something’s off, Captain Tennissa entered the empty apartment. Danas’ apartment is just like your average apartment, nothing special about it, with the exception of a small fountain on the table. Captain Tennissa looked around for anything out of the ordinary, before she suddenly saw a blue humanoid being, the same being from before, standing in front of her. “Well, ****…” xxx “Well, that’s it!” exclaimed Nimas as her computer screen displayed a constantly moving GPS-view of Jakarta, which pinpoints the exact location of the source of the fire pillars, “I’ve figured it out!” Immediately Nimas grabbed her phone and dialed the Stellar Development Department. “Stellar Development Department,” said an excited Nimas, “Please channel the observation satellite back to the previous position. It’s underground!” xxx Somewhere underneath Jakarta, a huge stream of fire is surging towards the surface. Where the fire will strike next, is currently unknown. xxx At Danas’ apartment, Captain Tennissa grabbed her handgun, trying to defend herself from the incoming blue humanoid. “Are you a Kyrieloid?” asked Captain Tennissa, her fingers ready to fire her gun at any moment. The blue humanoid didn’t give the answer. It instead reaches out its right arm, firing a small bolt of energy from its right fist. The bolt of energy struck Captain Tennissa’s handgun, quickly disarming the GUTS captain. The blue humanoid then fires more of the bolts from its fists, stunning Captain Tennissa until she is eventually thrown into a nearby wall and pinned there. Unable to move, Captain Tennissa could only watch as the blue humanoid transforms itself into Danas. “Why me?” asked Captain Tennissa. “Because you grant him your recognition,” replied Danas, walking up to the pinned Captain Tennissa. “Him?” gasped Captain Tennissa. “We Kyrieloids came to the Earth from the Underworld long before him. We can’t allow some newcomer to have his way with the planet,” explained Danas, “Do you understand?” Suddenly the door broke open and Krishna went into the apartment, his handgun ready. “Captain!” shouted Krishna, “Are you alright?” “Be careful!” warned Captain Tennissa. Danas turned around, ready to attack Krishna, only for the new GUTS member to fire his gun. The gun immediately fired a gust of white smoke from its muzzle, forcing Danas to teleport away from the scene and releases his grip on Captain Tennissa. Immediately as the Captain touched the ground Krishna came for her aid. “Are you okay?” asked Krishna, helping Captain Tennissa to her feet. “Yes, thank you,” replied Captain Tennissa in gratitude. “No more lone wolf operations, okay?” said Krishna. “I don’t usually take advice from rookie members…but I’ll accept that,” said Captain Tennissa, trying to catch her breath, “That thing almost killed me!” “''Listen to my final prophecy, foolish humans''!” Danas’ voice echoed in the apartment room. “Final?” asked Krishna. “''The last prophecy you’ll hear before your untimely deaths'',” replied Danas, “''The flames of Heaven will next strike this very spot.” “What?” gasped Krishna. '''xxx' Below the Pondok Indah district, the huge stream of flames from before has started to redirect itself towards the district, going faster and faster in each second. xxx Back at the GUTS command room, Handoyo has just gotten Krishna’s report about Captain Tennissa’s whereabouts as well as her condition. The Deputy Captain gave a nod, approving to the decision that Krishna made. “Roger that. Take care of her, Krishna,” said Handoyo. Handoyo then closes the intercom and faces his team-mates, ready to take control of the mission. “We must stop that flame pillar,” said Handoyo, “Nimas, what do you think would be the most effective countermeasure?” “I can’t say,” responded Nimas, “But the only way to strike underground is using electromagnetic waves.” “We have a microwave cannon, ready to use at any time,” said Albert. “Good. Equip that to GUTS Wing 1,” commanded Handoyo, “Nunu, you pilot that GUTS Wing.” “Roger!” exclaimed the two GUTS members. “Nurul, you go accompany Albert in GUTS Wing 2 and provide support for GUTS Wing 1,” commanded Handoyo again. “Yes, sir!” responded Nurul, before she and the other GUTS members went away from the command room, performing their designated tasks. xxx A few minutes later, GUTS Wings 1 and 2 took off from the TPC HQ, heading straight towards the Pondok Indah district through the night sky. xxx Sounds of dogs barking echoed through the Pondok Indah district as the police are currently evacuating the area, having received the warning from GUTS. “''Attention all residents, please evacuate the area'',” announced the police, “''It is in danger of exploding''!” “Thank you,” nodded Krishna in gratitude, “I hope that the area will be cleared when the explosion occurred.” Meanwhile, Captain Tennissa limped away from Danas’ apartment, still reeling in from her ordeal. Seeing his Captain in trouble, Krishna immediately approached her. “Captain! Please go! We need to evacuate!” said Krishna. “I’m fine,” replied Captain Tennissa, pushing Krishna away from her, “Evacuate the other residents. Hurry!” xxx A few meters away from the district, GUTS Wings 1 and 2 are rapidly approaching. “Albert, please advice the target point for the microwave cannon,” said Nunu to the intercom. “''Just a minute'',” replied Albert, “''I’m still analyzing its movement''.” xxx People of the Pondok Indah residential area flee in terror, having being ordered to evacuate the area. The police, along with Krishna, are helping the residents in evacuating themselves. “Please hurry!” shouted Krishna repeatedly, before he notices an elderly gentleman tripping himself. Immediately Krishna approached the old man and helped him, “Are you okay?” The old man nodded. “Good,” said Krishna, “Be careful and please hurry!” xxx The flame pillar underneath Pondok Indah is rapidly approaching the elite residential area, ready to destroy it in a huge ball of fire. xxx “This way!” shouted Krishna, directing the fleeing residents to a safer area, “Please hurry!” Meanwhile, above the district, GUTS Wings 1 and 2 approaches the high-class residential area, ready to position their microwave cannon. “Found it!” exclaimed Albert, his screen showing a flashing dot near Nunu’s GUTS Wing 1, “Set target to point 33, near the intersection.” “Alright!” replied Nunu from inside the other plane. “''Nunu, we have only one shot'',” warned Albert from the intercom, “''Please make it count''.” “Just watch me,” said Nunu in his usual prideful self, “I’ll pull it off.” As the fleeing residents of Pondok Indah ran through the said intersection, Nunu carefully guided his GUTS Wing 1 towards the intersection, it’s underside opening up to reveal a silver and white microwave cannon, which is basically a knob-shaped device. “Hurry up! Keep moving!” yelled Krishna as he guided the fleeing residents through the intersection. GUTS Wing 2 also approaches the intersection, but from a different direction. “Krishna, do you read me?” asked Nurul, “The designated target is near the intersection where you are.” “What?” gasped Krishna through his GUTSCOM, “I haven’t finished evacuating the area yet!” “Please hurry! We have only one shot,” said Nurul. “I’m trying!” shouted Krishna, “Hurry! Keep on moving! We’re all in danger! Move quickly!” GUTS Wing 1 hovered above Krishna, ready to fire the microwave cannon when the evacuation process has finished. “Krishna, please hurry,” muttered Nunu, his fingers dancing over the trigger. “Hurry! We’re in danger! Move quickly!” yelled Krishna as the fleeing residents ran even faster than before, before he notices an elderly woman having trouble with her belongings. Krishna immediately grabbed the old woman’s stuff. “Please hurry!” said Krishna, “I’ll carry your belongings!” The old woman nodded and the two followed the remaining residents to the evacuation point. After Krishna has finished evacuating the area, GUTS Wing 1 approaches the Point 33 intersection, ready to fire its microwave cannon. “''Evacuation complete''!” said Krishna through the intercom. “Alright!” smiled Nunu, “Now it’s time for Nunu Adiwinata to shine!” “''Five seconds and counting'',” said Albert via the intercom, “''Four…''” Nunu slowly lowers down his GUTS Wing, making sure that his microwave cannon is aligned with the target. “''Three''...” Krishna gave the evacuated residents one last check, before looking towards the target intersection again. Much to his horror, Captain Tennissa is limping towards the target! “''Two''…” The target view rectangle appeared in front of Nunu and the young man adjusted the crosshair against his target. “''One''…” Krishna quickly ran towards the target intersection, ready to rescue Captain Tennissa despite the risk of him losing his life. Seeing that he has no chance, Krishna grabbed his Spark Lens from his uniform pocket. “''Zero''!” Nunu smirked, pressing on the trigger while at the same time the Spark Lens opened up. The microwave cannon gathered orange energy, before firing a series of purple rings towards the target. The ground shook for a moment, startling Captain Tennissa off her feet, but not before a huge purple hand grabs her. Ultraman Tiga has arrived to the scene! The Giant of Light quickly stood up, turning around before placing an unconscious Captain Tennissa to the ground, safe and sound. “I’ve been waiting for you, Ultraman Tiga!” yelled Danas, attracting Tiga’s attention. Tiga quickly stood up, facing the diminutive Danas who is standing on the sidewalk. “Do you think that you’re worthy of being the guardian of Earth?” asked Danas, “A bit impudent, don’t you think?” GUTS Wing 2 hovered above the district, observing both Tiga and Danas. “There’s someone there. Who is it?” asked Albert. “Before you placed your colored ass here, we Kyrieloids have been waiting to lead these foolish humans,” spoke Danas in front of the bewildered Tiga, before glaring at the giant and pointing at him, “You’re not welcomed here!” Tiga could only look at the clearly angry Danas, knowing that something big is about to unfold. “Behold the power of the Kyrieloids!” yelled Danas, “The rage of the Kyrieloids!” And with that, the ground around Danas began to crack and crumble, with Tiga assuming his fighting pose. A huge flame pillar bursts out from the ground, engulfing Danas within a sea of flames. Tiga positioned himself, ready to fight whatever came out from the pillar. The flame pillar went on for a few moments before it cleared away, revealing a gigantic humanoid being in Danas’ place, the Infernal Warrior, Kyrieloid. “Is this the Kyrieloids’ true form?” asked a shocked Albert as he and Nurul looked at the gigantic Kyrieloid in front of them. “''No'',” replied Nimas from the intercom, “''I believe it has matched its body size to that of Ultraman Tiga''.” “''To challenge him'',” added Handoyo. Both combatants took a step back, ready to fight each other to the death. The two then charged forwards, with Tiga going on the offensive with a swiping kick. Kyrieloid easily dodged the incoming attack, before swiping Tiga with his “gauntlet” covered arm. Tiga parried the attack, along with the secondary swipe from Kyrieloid’s normal arm, before delivering a solid kick to Kyrieloid’s gut, a couple of punches to the chest followed suit. “Let’s go in to rescue the Captain,” said Nunu. The two GUTS Wings landed at the area where Tiga had placed Captain Tennissa prior to the battle. Kyrieloid tried to punch Tiga right on the face, but the warrior of light managed to avoid it. He then avoids a second punch, allowing Kyrieloid to move in front of him. Kyrieloid tried to punch Tiga yet again, only for Tiga to hold his punching arm, delivering a powerful elbow drive to the demon’s chest, and performing a judo throw. Kyrieloid easily somersaults in the air, avoiding damage from the throw. Tiga went forward, only for Kyrieloid to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick, sending Tiga crashing into a nearby building. Kyrieloid lets down his fighting pose, nodding in delight. Tiga stood up, still in pain after that powerful kick, ready to face Kyrieloid once again. The Infernal Warrior grunted, assuming his fighting pose once again as he tried to deliver a side kick. Tiga avoids the incoming attack, but two punches landed on the side of his head. The giant was then kicked right on the chest, before Kyrieloid performed a cartwheel move, gripping Tiga’s head with his legs. Using the opportunity, Tiga performs a reversal, throwing Kyrieloid off his body. Kyrieloid rolled on the ground before he recovers himself, grabbing an incoming Tiga right on the face with his “gauntlet” arm. However, Tiga proceeds to grab Kyrieloid’s right arm, giving the demon another elbow drive, before throwing Kyrieloid over his shoulder. (Insert Song: V6 – Take Me Higher) Kyrieloid’s back slammed against the ground, allowing Tiga to recover his stance, assuming his fighting pose. Meanwhile, on the ground, the members of GUTS rush towards their unconscious Captain when they saw the fight. Kyrieloid stood up, while Tiga decided to go all out on the demon. He delivered a series of jabs on Kyrieloid’s body, before the demon gripped the Giant of Light’s right arm. The two then kicked each other on the stomach, before Kyrieloid throws Tiga into the ground. The Giant of Light rolled for a second, before assuming his fighting stance in a squatting position. Kyrieloid charged forward, as Tiga cupped one hand to his side, and using the other to toss a pair of energy blasts like a disc, the Hand Slash. The Hand Slashes blasted through Kyrieloid’s abdomen, causing the demon to grunt in pain. As Kyrieloid recovers himself Tiga stood up, his arms crossed above his forehead jewel, which is flashing purple. A quick thrust of arms later, and Tiga is now in his Sky Type! “He changed color!” exclaimed Albert. Tiga assumes his fighting stance once more, before making a quick move towards the advancing Kyrieloid. Tiga sends out a roundhouse kick on the demon, before delivering a series of jabs on Kyrieloid’s torso, finishing the combo with another shoulder throw. As Kyrieloid shook off the pain, Tiga jumped into the air, performing a somersault, before delivering a powerful heel kick into Kyrieloid’s skull! “Alright!” exclaimed Albert. Tiga kicked Kyrieloid several times, the speed of the combo is so amazing, Kyrieloid had no time to parry or block the incoming attack, despite him being an agile warrior. But Tiga, in his Sky Type, is much more agile, delivering a judo throw on the Underworld demon. Kyrieloid grunted in pain, before standing up once again, only for Tiga to deliver a powerful flying side kick to his chest, sending Kyrieloid to the ground again! As the two combatants exchanged blows, the GUTS members rushed towards their unconscious Captain Tennissa, trying to come to her aid. “Captain, are you alright?” “You okay, Captain?” Captain Tennissa slowly opened her eyes as the GUTS members surrounded her, Albert helping her to a sitting position. “What happened?” asked Captain Tennissa. “Ultraman Tiga saved you,” replied Nurul. (Insert Song Ends) Tiga prepared his fighting stance as Kyrieloid places his right arm over his left shoulder. Kyrieloid then stretches out his right arm towards Tiga, firing a powerful stream of flames from his right hand! The flames crashed into Tiga’s chest, causing a small explosion to happen. Tiga stumbled back, Kyrieloid seeing an opening. Quickly Kyrieloid grabbed Tiga on the neck, strangling the warrior of light. He then bashes his “gauntlet” into Tiga’s ribs, before smashing it into Tiga’s right shoulder. The two combatants wrestled around, before Kyrieloid throws Tiga into a nearby building. Kyrieloid lets out an evil laugh, before firing his flames on the downed Tiga, covering the hero in a large explosion. As the smoke died out, the dome-like structure on Tiga’s chest, the hero’s “color timer,” began to blink. “Ultraman Tiga, don’t give up!” yelled Nurul. Kyrieloid laughed once again, assuming his fighting pose. Suddenly Kyrieloid’s legs went on fire. The demon charged forward, repeatedly kicking the weakened Tiga with his burning legs, before grabbing the Giant of Light on his neck. Forcing Tiga to stand up, Kyrieloid’s kicking fury went on and on again, as the intense flames from the burning legs burn through Tiga’s flesh. Satisfied that he had kicked the stuffing out of Tiga, Kyrieloid throws Tiga over his shoulder, sending the hero crashing into the ground. “I believe in you!” shouted Captain Tennissa, who suddenly stood up, “I believe you can protect and guide us. Please stand up!” Tiga shook his head groggily, recovering himself. Kyrieloid, seeing another opening, fired his dreaded flame streams again, while the fire on his legs died out. This time, however, Tiga rolled out of the way, causing the flame stream to destroy the building behind Tiga. Tiga stood up, assuming his fighting pose, before putting his hands together in a similar fashion to charging the Ranbalt Light Bomb. But instead, Tiga stretches out his right hand to the air, firing a blue beam to the atmosphere. The beam made contact with the oxygen in the air, causing it to explode into a thick white mist. Kyrieloid, being a creature of fire, flailed helplessly as the cold mist descended on him. Tiga crosses his arms above his forehead jewel, the jewel flashing white, before thrusting his arms apart, reverting back into Multi Type. The cold mist had taken effect on Kyrieloid, freezing the demonic being solid. Tiga pulls his hands backward, clenched, and then thrusts them forward, pointed. He then extends them in different drections, while energy gathers into his color timer. He then puts his arms in an "L" shape, and the beam is released from his vertical right arm. The Zepellion Ray, Tiga’s primary beam finisher in Multi Type, is fired! The white incinerating beam of energy smashes through the frozen Kyrieloid, shattering the frozen fiend into a million pieces! “Alright!” exclaimed Albert. “He did it!” exclaimed Nunu. Tiga stood proudly in front of the shattered remains of Kyrieloid, unaware that thin purple mists are coming out from the remains. “Thank you….Ultraman Tiga,” said Captain Tennissa. Tiga looked up towards the sky, before taking off, disappearing into the night sky. The members of GUTS looked above as Tiga disappears into the stars, before they realized something. “Hey, where’s the newbie?” asked Albert. “Yeah, where’s Krishna?” added Nurul. “Captain!” The members of GUTS looked around, trying to find the source of the voice that called Captain Tennissa, before they saw Krishna running towards them, a huge smile on his face. Captain Tennissa smiled back, giving the rookie member a motherly nod. xxx The sun was rising when the two GUTS Wings lifted off, leaving the Pondok Indah district. They then returned back to base, a mission success. xxx Until this day, no one knew where exactly the Kyrieloids came from. Some experts, especially the experts in demonology, said that the claims that the Kyrieloids made about them coming from the Underworld are true. But other experts argued that Kyrieloids are actually the predecessors of the human race itself. Others said that Kyrieloids might have been aliens who are stranded on Earth and have since taken Earth as their home. But one thing is certain, their attack on Ultraman Tiga ends in failure, but they may still be hiding somewhere among us. xxx Next Episode and Closing Next Episode Episode 4: 'Goodbye, Planet Earth' Krishna Sadhana’s first practice in using the GUTS Wing with Nunu Adiwinata ends with a monster attack as a huge metallic object from space made itself known to Earth! The metallic object is a space monster hungry for energy, dubbed Ligatron. But this is no ordinary space monster – somehow Ligatron was connected to the Jupiter 3 space shuttle, which went missing a few months ago! Can Ultraman Tiga, with the help of GUTS, is able to defeat this deadly monster? Or will Ligatron’s deadly secret become the heroes’ weak point, or instead become their strongest weapon? xxx ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga '' '' Category:Ultraman Tiga Fanfic Episodes Category:Maxpower02's Continuity Category:Maxpower02